


Force Light

by Saklani



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: Armitage Hux hated the way Force-users flocked around Poe Dameron.A sort of five plus one type of fic.Written (a little late) for GingerPilot 2020 week Day 5: the Force.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: Gingerpilot Week 2020





	Force Light

Armitage Hux hadn’t been born hating Force-users, though to be fair, his disdain for most beings came naturally. But he’d disliked Force-users no more or less than anyone else until he made a high rank and really got to serve under the thumb of Supreme Leader Snoke. And made the dubious acquaintance of Kylo Ren. Both of them used the Force on him without qualm or hesitation. He learned to live with the bruises, the battered ribs and the headaches, but he also learned to intensely distrust and dislike Force-users. But his true hatred for Force-users didn’t solidify until he learned to love Poe Dameron. 

Poe was everything good in the galaxy, and Hux never understood why he’d earned the right to have him not only in his life, but in his arms and his bed. He was the Starkiller, the hated murderer of billions. And even when he’d turned spy for the Resistance, he’d done it for petty, dishonorable reasons. But General Poe Dameron spoke up for him, asked for mercy, for a chance for Hux to do over his life, to make things better (for he could never really make things right) in a galaxy they built together- New Republic and First Order. And hero that he was, charmer that he was, bright light that he was…General Poe Dameron persuaded them all. 

It was that bright light, Hux always figured, that attracted Force-users to Poe like flies to honey. Poe himself was as Force nil as Hux, but although he couldn’t use the Force, the Force seemed to want to be around and with him.

The first time he noticed (without knowing he noticed) was with Kylo Ren. He wondered sometimes what expression lurked behind that helmet when Ren heard about Poe being captured. He knew now that Ren had met Poe years before, when Kylo was Ben Solo, son of two of the most famous members of the Rebellion. But the younger Ben had desired what Poe always had- the light that drew others to him. The later Ren had been only too happy to interrogate Poe, use the Force on him to rape his mind and drag out the secret of the map in the droid. But he hadn’t stopped with mind rape…

Hux didn’t know until years later, when Poe told him on the anniversary of his capture, in the quiet serenity of their bed, that after tearing the information from him, Kylo had lingered. Run fingers over his body, undone his clothes and touched what was not his to touch. And all the while, he’d murmured things like, “It’s always around you, so bright. Why are you gifted with such light when you cannot even see it? How good you feel under my hands.” And perhaps, most terrifying to Hux, “How good it will be to keep you here where I may have this always.”

He’d held Poe as he cried, tears shed not for the first time, but for the first time with his lover, and cursed Ren’s spirit wherever it might have ended up. And all Force-users for the powers they used on those without them. He also vowed that anyone who dared touch his Poe again in any uninvited way would find their throat cut neatly (or not) by Hux’s blade.

The second time he noticed, he and Poe were visiting Endor for some anniversary or other of the Rebellion’s victory there over the Empire. (Hux still found he had strongly conflicted emotions about everything related go galactic governance and the original intentions of the Order, but he could put them away to do his best for the reality of the Galactic Commonwealth.) Well after dark, though the lights of a thousand Ewok fires still lit the night, he found Poe sitting alone and staring intensely at nothing, while crying and smiling at the same time. When he’d asked him what was wrong, Poe said, “Nothing, Hugs. Nothing’s wrong at all. General Organa, Leia, she’s just come to visit.”

Rey told him later that certain non-Force-users could see Force-ghosts, if their ties to the Force-ghost were strong enough and they themselves were somehow favored of the Force.

Certainly, Poe had loved Leia Organa-Solo, and she’d loved him back, choosing him above all others as her successor and championing him as the face and guiding light of the Resistance. He’d repaid her by taking on the biggest challenges, throwing himself into harm’s way as often as needed (and more) and finally, taking the reins when she died. 

So, yes, Hux had pretty mixed emotions about the healthiness of seeing ghosts and talking to them, but it seemed to make Poe so happy that he could only privately seethe about it. And Leia was not a constant presence, but one who came only at certain times and places. (Hux was never letting Poe anywhere near Crait. Not ever.)

The third and forth times had everything to do with the conjoined Force companions- Rey and Finn. They revolved around Poe like he was the sun anytime the three of them got together for anything, sharing hugs and linking arms and showing off all that they’d learned of the Force. They’d made a school for Force-users of all ages, not to become Jedi, but just to support them and learn what they could about their connections and their abilities. And Poe, as Lieutenant General of the military of the Galactic Commonwealth, was invited frequently to meet the new members of the school and see what all Rey and Finn had built together.

Poe always ended up in a sea of awed faces, telling them stories about the first time he’d seen Rey or Finn or General Organa or even Kylo Ren. They’d sit around him in rings and just bask in his presence, while Rey and Finn practically beamed from where they inevitably sat behind him.

And every time, Rey and Finn asked Poe to stay, to retire from his post and let someone else pick up the burden and move the Commonwealth’s military forward to finally join First Order and New Republic in a permanent, healthy bond. And every time, Hux feared he would take them up on it, stay and find he belonged with them, to them, the way they seemed to think he did. 

(And every time, he was shocked when Poe demurred and returned to his station with Hux. Preferred the burden and his life with Hux to everything they offered him.)

The fifth time was that damnable ‘Force tree’ on Yavin IV, mocking Hux with its enormous size and incredible flowers, where it stood in perfect view from Poe’s bedroom in his childhood home.

His father-in-law laughed (with joy) when he caught Hux staring at it moodily one day. “Always blooms like that when Poe’s around,” he said. “Like celebrating his return, just like I am.” He patted Hux on the back hard enough to jolt him forward and went on his way to the kitchen.

And when he’d seen the tree practically glowing as he made love to his husband under its sheltering branches (and just how had Poe talked him into that?), he’d only kept from swearing at it in every language he knew by the new plane of physical pleasure he’d been experiencing at the time. (Though when Poe’s outstretched hand brushed the bark as he’d come with Hux inside him and the tree started raining down blossoms on them, Hux nearly lost his temper anyway.) 

But Poe’s light is for everyone and just because Force-users love him more than most doesn’t mean they get to keep him. And Armitage Hux knows that. He knows that because when he was at his darkest, his lowest ebb, alone in a cell without a friend in the galaxy and nowhere to call home, Poe Dameron had come to him and he had…shone.


End file.
